


An Attempted Effect Theft and A Rogue House Elf

by sheankelor



Series: The Billow Effect [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter Year 2. Lockhart wants to know how to make the Billow Effect and the Hogwart Elves want to know who their random visitor is and what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempted Effect Theft and A Rogue House Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Slytherin66, its inspirer. I hope you enjoy it.

Severus didn’t bother hiding the scowl that came to his face the moment he noticed that Lockhart had opted to sit beside him. Yes, it was one of the only two chairs left empty and the other was next to Trelawney, but surely the spacey Divination Professor was a better choice than him. He knew he would rather be next to her instead of Lockhart. He considered moving no matter how insulting it might be, but Hagrid settled into the last empty chair.

 

Pointedly ignoring the newest Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, Severus watched the students as they rushed into the Great Hall. _‘It never ceases to amaze me how all the students that are typically tardy to class are early to dinner.’_

 

Albus announced the arrival of food, and Severus felt a small hand brush his arm and then fingers tapping a rhythm out. Under his breath, he thanked Coriander. His plate was then set in front of him and he did his best not to grin from ear to ear. Kali had told him earlier that they were cooking roast for the third time in two weeks. When his face had fallen – he could only take so much roast- she had smiled and told him not to worry.

 

Severus would have to remember to stop by and thank the elves personally, especially Kali. Picking up his fork, he dug into his toad-in-a-hole with relish. The mash, peas, and carrots on the plate were the same as the bowls on the table so he didn’t feel too guilty about the slight change in his menu.

 

It was while he was raising a forkful of Yorkshire pudding and a bit of sausage to his mouth that Lockhart leaned towards him. Severus waited for an inane comment on how his food was different from what everyone else’s had. Instead, his ears were cursed with an even worse conversation.

 

“Severus...” 

 

“Professor Snape, or just Snape.” Severus knew he had to nip the use of his given name in the bud. There was no way that he would allow this popinjay to use it. 

 

Cornflower blue eyes widened for a moment, but Lockhart continued. “Snape, I was thinking we could make an exchange.”

 

Severus lowered his fork to his plate. This was going to take a moment. He looked at his plate for a long moment. He wanted to enjoy his meal, made especially for him, in peace. Turning his scorching glare to the man that was preventing that, he waited. There was nothing that he could think of that he wanted from the man.

 

Lockhart leaned back against his chair before flashing the dark-haired professor his winning smile. “I am willing to teach you how to make your smile an award winning one, or at least as close as you can with your face, in exchange for you teaching me how you make your robes billow about you. I think the effect would work perfectly in my next interview.”

 

Severus leveled up his glare. That explained all the staring that Lockhart had been doing at him recently. Bell had told him that someone was going through the washroom, messing with people’s laundry. She asked if he would ward the door as a back up to her own protections. He would tell her to keep an eye on Lockhart.

 

Severus turned to fully face the other professor, not doing a thing to hide his dislike of the man. “I have no desire to learn how to smile like you do.”

 

Whatever he was about to add was cut off.

 

Lockhart leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table, his hands almost touching Severus’ plate. “Oh, but even an inkling of my smile ability will win you the affection of your students and maybe even other potions masters.”

 

Severus pointedly moved his plate before raising an eyebrow. “I do not need my students’ affection. I need their attention. And other potions masters recognize my abilities without something as asinine as a smile.”

 

Lockhart blinked, his face blank for just a moment, before his smile flitted back into existence. “Surely I have something you want? A collection of my books? The ability to use my connections?”

 

Casting a look at his toad-in-a-hole, Severus gave up on enjoying it for a moment more. Lockhart would have a lot of answer for if it went cold. “I have no use for any of that. I am sure that my collection of books holds all the information that I would wish to glean from yours. I have connections that you couldn’t imagine. You have nothing to trade.”

 

Severus waited to see what Lockhart would come back with. Surely his silly school day effect wasn’t worth as much as the man was making it out for. Even so, he wasn’t willing to sell it. It had stood him well with students and Death Eaters alike.

 

Blue eyes swept Severus from the top of his head to where his arms rested on the table next his plate. Lockhart frowned. How can this man refuse him what he wanted? There had to be someway to get the information, and then of course he would have to Obliviate Snape from remembering how to make the effect afterwards, but that was the easy part. “Surely there is something you want? I am positive that I can get it for you. A rare potion ingredient? A new set of robes?”

 

Severus decided to stay with the simple, easy answer since the man hadn’t understood his other one. “Nothing.”

 

Turning his shoulder to the blond, Severus finally took a bite of his dinner. It was still warm.

 

スネイプ

 

 

Severus stepped into the kitchen and nodded towards Coriander. “Is Bell around?”

 

“Bell is in her room, Severus.” Coriander put the last of the leftovers into the stasis cupboard. 

 

“Thanks for the special dinner tonight. You didn’t have to go through the trouble.” Severus closed the cupboard for her as he passed by. 

 

Coriander shook her head. “It was the kitchen dinner tonight, so it wasn’t much trouble, Severus.”

 

“Thanks for bringing it up,” called Severus as he walked back to see Bell. 

 

Knocking on the door, he waited to be invited in. Rung opened the door, his eyes brightening when he spotted his guest. “Severus! What can Rung do for you?”

 

“I would like to talk to Bell for a moment.” Severus entered as Rung wave him into the room. 

 

Bell smiled at him as she asked, “Severus, what can Bell do for you?”

 

“I believe that the washroom break in was either done by Professor Lockhart or on his orders,”said Severus.

 

Bell frowned and walked out of the room, signaling Severus to follow her. They ended up at the washroom before she spoke again. “Why does Severus think Professor Lockhart is breaking in?”

 

Severus told her about the dinner conversation. “I think he truly would go to any extent to find out. That is what his face said.”

 

Bell looked around her domain and nodded. “Bell and Severus will set a trap for Professor Lockhart, and Bell will clean Severus’ clothes in another location.”

 

Severus smiled. “Let’s get started.”

 

スネイプ

 

 

Lockhart settled at the table making sure that he sat next to Snape. He had slipped into the washroom last night but had no luck finding Snape’s distinctive robes. He was back to bargaining.

 

“Good morning, Snape.” Lockhart flashed his famous smile. 

 

“Lockhart, you might want to refrain from smiling today.” Severus drained his cup and then excused himself from the table. 

 

As he left the Great Hall, Severus headed down to the washroom to let Bell know that their culprit had been found. The red teeth that Lockhart were flashing about proved it.

 

スネイプ

 

The red teeth ended Lockhart’s attempt to break into the washroom, but it didn’t keep Severus from being watched like a hawk by the man.

 

Doing his best to ignore the Defense Professor, Severus settled in the Faculty section of the Quidditch stands. Even though he hoped for Slytherin to win, he had his doubts. Potter was a very talented Seeker. As the balls were released, he watched as the fear in his snakes’ faces was temporarily replaced with enthusiasm and happiness.

 

A pat on his leg caught Severus’ attention not seconds after Malfoy called something to Potter. Slipping to the entrance stairwell, he wondered what Bryo needed.

 

Bryo wrung his hands together as he spoke quickly, “Severus, there is an unknown elf here. Nilly says she has seen him about before, but only briefly in one of the back halls. But he is at the game. Severus needs to be very careful.”

 

Severus looked about, attempting to spot the invader, and instead caught sight of Potter flying by. “Do you think this rogue might be after Potter?”

 

Bryo shrugged, his ears drooping slightly.

 

“That is fine. I will keep an eye out, if you and a few others wouldn’t mind safeguarding the stands.” Severus was glad when the ears perked back up.   
  


“Of course, Severus. The grounds elves will keep the children in the stands safe.” With that Bryo popped off.

 

With one less concern, Severus headed back to his spot, this time far more alert that the last time. When the bludger flew about, homing in on Potter, he tried every counter curse he could think of. Nothing stopped the ball from flying at the boy. Frowning, he sent a strengthening spell at both the Weasleys’ bats and then watched for the elf that had to be cursing the ball.

 

When Gryffindor called for a time out, Severus was positive that they were going to call for an inquiry, and rightfully so. Using the time to the best of his advantage, he cast a quick eye around the stands attempting to spot the rogue elf. Not seeing him, he looked back at the bludger and was pleased to see that it was not coming near the Gryffindor team.

 

Positive that the game was about to be called, Severus was shocked when both teams took to the air once again. The main difference he noticed this time was that Potter wasn’t being guarded. Slytherin lost its lead and he wanted to curse Malfoy for just sitting there on his broom taunting Potter instead of looking for the snitch. The sooner this game was done, the faster Potter would be safe.

 

Blanching as Potter took the bludger about the edges of the stadium, all about the supports for the stands, Severus looked quickly for Bryo and his team. He spotted them repairing the wooden braces as Potter and the bludger left the area.

 

Potter performed an unusual roll and froze in mid-air as Malfoy called something out to him. Severus wanted to curse his Seeker at that moment. Surely the boy had noticed that the Gryffindor Seeker was being chased by a bludger. He shouldn’t be stopped where the bludger could hit him. _‘More importantly, what caught Potter’s attention that made him stop?’_

 

The thought flew out of his mind as the bludger finally hit its target and was coming back to finish the job. Potter dived right at Malfoy, who had poor reaction time to the situation, something that Severus decided needed to be addressed. It was just as Potter’s fingers closed over the snitch did Severus see it. He also noticed that there was no way Potter was going to be able to stop. Casting a fast cushioning charm on the ground, he turned his attention back to the oncoming bludger.

 

He almost smiled when Fred Weasley hit the ball hard and his twin continued it on its path. They wrangled the ball to the ground and between them were forcing it into the box. Looking back at the field, Severus blanched when he noticed Lockhart casting something at Potter’s arm.

 

 

スネイプ

 

Settling back into his armchair, Severus took a long sip of the spiced tea. It had been a long day.

 

Severus almost felt sympathy for Potter who was currently trapped up in the Infirmary. Not only was his arm broken by a cursed bludger, but Lockhart had to make it worse by removing all his arm bones.

 

It was once they arrived at the Infirmary that the Defense Professor learned another valuable lesson. This one didn’t call for red teeth. No, Poppy was quite capable of getting her point across. If you did not hold a medi-witch degree of any level, you are not to cast healing spells on students.

 

Malfoy had also learned the folly of his behavior, and not from Severus alone. No, the rest of the team had a shot at the boy before he started in.

 

Then there was the meeting with Albus’ about what had happened, followed by the entire faculty meeting about it, and once again Lockhart heard about the Healing Students policy. Albus was very displeased at the moment.

 

A rapid knock on the back door drew Severus out of his musings. “Enter.”

 

Nilly rushed across the room, stopping next to Severus’ chair. “Severus, the rogue elf, he is near the Infirmary.”

 

The cup hit the nearest table as Severus took off, calling back in his haste, “Get back there and make sure Potter is safe and stays that way!”

 

He was met at the Infirmary door by Dits, who held a finger over her lips and pointed towards Potter’s bed. There was the elf standing on Potter’s bed, apparently talking to the boy. Slipping through the shadows, Severus stopped close enough to hear the conversation.

 

What he heard rooted him to the spot. Dobby, as the elf called himself, admitted to keeping Potter away from the train and cursing the bludger to hurt the boy very badly, all in the boy’s best interest. All the blood rushed away from his face when the elf confirmed that the Chamber was real and was being opened.

 

The sound of footsteps caught his attention just as Potter heard them. He was glad that he had silenced his on his way there. Ducking behind a curtain that Dits pulled out, Severus barely missed being caught by Minerva and Albus. He stared at the boy that was now frozen on the bed, his mind running through everything that could cause petrification and every potion that he could use to break it in a human, not just an animal.

 

It took Dits patting his leg to pull him out of his thoughts, and he slowly headed back to his rooms after casting a quick Disllusionment charm to prevent Potter from seeing him.

 

With a word to Gritz, an elf watch as placed around Potter so that Dobby couldn’t try again, and he headed for his shelves to start his research once more.

 

 


End file.
